Her: The Splendid who Left the Tears
by Bougenville
Summary: Arena of Valor Fanfiction/Perempuan bernetra sewarna rubi itu telah lama membersihkan "noda-noda" yang terisa dari masa lalunya. Telah dihapusnya dengan segenap air mata yang ditinggalkan. Kecuali dia, Lelaki itu. Seseorang yang menitipkan serpih kenangan padanya/AU/Ch1/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever fallen in the darkness

until you felt finding the light was impossible?

.

* * *

 **Her: The Splendid who Left the Tears**

Arena of Valor © Garena-Tencent

Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Alternate Universe/Rate M

.

* * *

Enjoy reading

"Tambahkan Scotch, cantik," pinta seorang lelaki tua berpenampilan nyentrik-memakai rompi hitam layaknya anggota touring motor besar dan kacamata hitam yang seharusnya tak perlu digunakan dalam bar yang penuh kelip lampu di malam hari. Senyum genit tak lupa ia tujukan pada seorang bartender wanita berhelaian hitam panjang yang dikuncir tinggi. Ia membalas dengan gumam ketus, dengan tangan yang bekerja mengambil botol scotch, menuangkannya ke gelas tinggi. Gelas yang terisi penuh itupun didekatkannya pada si lelaki tua.

Beberapa menit lalu _last order_ telah diserukan. Ada yang membayar dan langsung pergi, ada juga yang masih memesan. Seperti lelaki ini, misalnya.

"Minnie, tambahkan!" Lelaki bertopi yang awalnya menyandarkan kepala di _counter_ menegakkan duduknya dan berteriak meminta pada seorang wanita di depannya.

"Namaku Mina, tuan Valhein yang terhormat. Berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutkan konyol itu," sanggahnya dengan memberi penekanan pada kata "yang terhormat", sambil tetap menuangkan tequilla yang ditambahkan soda dan es batu. Merasa minumannya sudah berada di tangan, dengan rakus lelaki itu meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah. Sloki malang itupun dihentakkannya ke meja dengan kasar, kemudian menggeram.

"Violet cintaku, ugh Violeeeet," racau Valhein, kemudian menyambung. "Kenapa dia belum memberi jawaban juga atas cintakuuu."

Mina menatapnya dengan datar. Ia benar-benar terbiasa dengan situasi di depannya. Para lelaki yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dengan wajah memerah, suara tangis wanita yang terkadang diselingi tawa karena mabuk, atau bau busuk karena muntahan pelanggan. Khusus hal ini, ia meminta bantuan Zanis untuk membawa pelanggan itu ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan sisanya. Kalau tidak, dia sendiri yang menyeretnya dengan susah payah beserta makian.

"Violeeett, hik! Mengapa kau sangat mirip dengan istriku yang sudah mati?! Hik!"

Valhein kembali menggeram ketika minuman yang ia tenggak terasa membakar kerongkongan. "Kau membuatku... hik! Semakin ingin memilikimuuu." Kepala bertopi itu kembali bersandar di meja. Tak lama terdengar dengkur nyaring darinya.

"Tolol." Mina menyumpah dengan sedikit melotot karena jengkel. Antara terlalu lelah karena telah bekerja semalaman, atau sudah muak dengan pekerjaan yang dilakoninya, ia menanggalkan sikap profesional sebagai seorang bartender. Namun, hal itu sudah dimaklumi oleh pelanggan di bar pinggir kota tersebut. Sebagai mantan narapidana dan baru bekerja sebagai bartender selama dua tahun, temperamennya kadang cepat naik.

"Mina sayaaang... aw!"

Seperti ini, misalnya. Kedatangan seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang menyentuh tengkuk terhunyung, kemudian duduk dengan meletakkan botol bir tepat di depan Mina. Melipat kedua tangan, menyipit memandang bartender wanita di seberang meja.

"Peluk akuuu," rengeknya dengan tiba-tiba merentangkan tangan melewati kepala si lelaki tua dan kepala Valhein yang masih terbaring di meja. Mina menanggapinya dengan dengusan dan membuang napas berat. Orang gila ini lagi, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan mau, aku memeluk Krixi saja."

Sekonyong-konyong ia urung bergerak mendekati seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang masih mengerjakan PR nya di meja bundar dekat bartender ketika _scythe_ yang mengeluarkan aura keunguan menghalanginya.

"Sedikit saja kau menyentuhnya, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu." Mina mengancamnya dengan dingin. Lelaki di depannya itu terdiam kaku, seakan kesadarannya yang hampir lenyap karena mabuk berat itu kembali padanya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya. To-tolong singkirkan benda ini." Ia memelas dengan wajah ketakutan. Mina yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam, seakan menyiratkan aku-mengawasimu, akhirnya menarik kembali _scythe_ miliknya, menyandarkannya ke lemari bagian belakang. Lelaki gila itu-bagi Mina pergi menjauh.

"Mina, apakah tadi ada yang memanggilku?" Krixi dengan polosnya bertanya pada sang bartender perempuan, sekaligus kakak baginya.

"Tidak ada, _Honey._ Kerjakan tugasmu saja. Setengah jam lagi kita harus tutup." Sedikit berbohong padanya tidak apa-apa, pikirnya. Krixi menjawab dengan gumaman, kembali mengarahkan fokus pada buku PR di depannya. Zanis yang sudah selesai mengelap gelas-gelas mendekatinya, barangkali ia bisa membantu Krixi mengerjakan PR nya.

Ia mengambil botol-botol yang tidak pada tempatnya dari atas meja, meletakkannya ke kabinet setelahnya. Ketika ia mengarahkan pandangan ke kanan, ia mendapati Krixi yang menatap serius pada tugasnya.

Sesekali di wajah itu terlukis senyum lebar karena bantuan Zanis yang membuatnya berhasil memecahkan soal. Wajah yang juga berlumur darah dan tanah kotor ketika pertama kali melihatnya pingsan di depan bar setahun yang lalu. Saat sudah bangun, ia bercerita bahwa keluarganya meninggal karena rumahnya terbakar dan ia sendiri menggelandang. Mina yang merasa iba meminta Moren, manajer bar untuk mengizinkannya merawat dan tinggal bersamanya di lantai dua bar. Kakek tua itu mengabulkan permintaannya, dan di sinilah ia. Sebagai balas budi, Krixi membantunya meramu minuman sesuai kehendak pelanggan, meski awalnya Mina tidak mengizinkannya. Ia bersikeras dan berjanji untuk menjaga diri. Akhirnya Mina mengiyakan dengan syarat ia harus berada dalam pengawasannya.

Bar mulai ditinggalkan pengunjung ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu lewat lima belas menit. Artinya, lima belas menit lagi bar akan tutup. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruang sebelah kirinya, mengambil alat pel beserta embernya. Ketika ia menekan bel kecil di meja, kedua lelaki di depannya-Valhein dan lelaki tua terbangun.

"Tuan-tuan, bar akan tutup sebentar lagi. Keluarlah, aku ingin membersihkan ruangan."

Valhein yang berdiri terhunyung, antara _hangover_ dan mengantuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku celananya, kemudian keluar tanpa suara. Dengan langkah yang tidak keruan, pula. Lain dengan si lelaki tua, ia mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya. Mina mendekati mesin kasir, menghitung pembayaran yang harus dikeluarkan si lelaki tua. Tak lama, ia mengembalikan kartu kredit itu.

"Panggil aku Gildur, cantik. Aku akan selalu ke sini untuk melihat wajahmu." Tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum mesum padanya.

"Ya. Pergilah," jawab Mina dengan nada datar. Lelaki tua itu pergi, melambaikan tangannya kemudian. Mina mendengus.

Ia berbalik ketika mendengar kuapan Krixi, yang kemudian menggeliat, sedangkan Zanis berjalan menuju pintu untuk menguncinya.

"Mina, aku mengantuk." Ia menutup mulutnya karena kembali menguap.

"Naik saja dulu, aku harus bersih-bersih."

"Oke, Mina." Ia meninggalkan meja dengan setumpuk buku dan alat tulis di tangannya menuju tangga.

Zanis yang selesai mengunci pintu merogoh kantong celananya ketika ia mendengar dering ponsel yang bergetar. Tak ingin menguping, ia membawa alat pel beserta ember ke sudut ruangan bagian kanan, dan mulai mengelap lantai.

"Tuan Moren memanggilmu. Katanya ponselmu tidak aktif. Ada yang hendak bertemu denganmu." Zanis berujar sambil mendekati Mina yang juga dekat dengan pintu kecil jalan biasa ia pulang ke rumahnya.

"Ponselku kehabisan baterai. Siapa yang mencariku?" Mina bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Entahlah, mungkin pemilik bar. Datangi secepatnya, katanya." Zanis menyampaikan hal itu sebelum benar-benar mengunci pintu. Tinggal seorang perempuan bernetra crimson itu, dengan alat pel yang masih di tangan. Pikirnya, ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dulu sebelum menghadap seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Her: The Splendid Who Left The Tears**

 **Arena of Valor © Garena-Tencent**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini**

 **Alternate Universe/Rate M**

Enjoy reading

.

* * *

Alat pel yang digerakkannya maju-mundur tak terusik tentang kata "pertemuan" yang tiba-tiba terbersit di pikirnya. Ia teringat masa-masa di mana organisasi bawah tanah yang sedang berjaya di masanya, Abbys Ground-tempatnya bekerja.

Di mana ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki berambut cepak hitam yang kemudian menyelamatkannya dikala ia terdesak ketika menyelesaikan misi. Lelaki yang ketika berhasil menyelamatkannya mengedipkan mata dan berujar "sampai jumpa scythellica", kemudian pergi dalam bayang malam gelap. Lelaki yang dengan wajah yang kurang mendukung untuk sebuah kemisteriusan karena wajah konyolnya, tetapi tetap sebuah teka-teki bagi Mina.

Ia pikir, cerita di mana ada seorang laki-laki yang menyelamatkan perempuan di kala kesulitan hanya ada dalam novel murahan. Namun, keberadaan lelaki itu di kehidupannya, mematahkan anggapannya.

Lelaki itu juga yang ia cari-cari keberadaannya ketika ia gagal dalam misinya, tertangkap dan divonis penjara.

Lelaki yang tak terasa, ia rindukan keberadaannya ketika menggoreskan kapur di dinding dingin penjara, menghitung waktu yang telah terlewat.

Terkadang ia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu meribut dalam perutnya saat mengingat kedip genit lelaki itu untuknya.

Sesekali jantungnya memompa darah lebih kencang dari biasa ketika ia berpikir, mengira-ngira rencana apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu untuk membebaskannya dari bilik kecil berteralis itu.

Dan kadang ia menjerit selayak gadis polos yang pertama kali merasakan cinta, di waktu ia membayangkan harinya yang mungkin sedikit berwarna bila ia sudah bebas, bersamanya.

Namun, tubuhnya memang tidak bisa membohongi pandangan dan waktu. Sepuluh tahun hingga ia terbebas dari kurungan, usianya sudah tak lagi muda. Garis kerut halus telah menjajah wajah, tentunya juga karena dalam penjara ia tidak bisa melakukan perawatan muka seperti biasa. Begitupun dengan punggung tangan. Ia hanya bisa melenguh dan mulai melakukan perawatan anti penuaan.

Perawakannya berubah, tetapi tidak dengan perasaannya. Meski dirasa mustahil, ia ingin bertemu kembali dengan orang itu, lelaki yang selalu menyelamatkannya. Ia tidak mau peduli bila lelaki itu sudah bersama perempuan lain dengan anak dalam pangkuan. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkan kata yang tak sempat tersampaikan. Ia, seorang Mina yang mulai menua. Masih mencintai lelaki itu.

Ia terjaga dari lamunan tentang lelaki itu ketika jam kuno yang menempel di dinding berdenting hingga dua belas kali, bertepatan dengan sudut terakhir lantai yang ia bersihkan. Artinya, berakhir juga pekerjaannya hari ini. Ia berjalan ke sudut belakang lemari untuk menempatkan alat pel. Setelahnya, sambil mengurut bahu kirinya yang pegal ia berjalan menuju tangga untuk mencapai lantai tiga, ruangan sang manajer.

"Tuan Moren?" Mina berseru dari luar disertai ketukan ke pintu beberapa kali.

"Ooh, masuk saja, Mina." Mendapat perizinan, Mina memasuki ruangan kerja milik Moren, tak lupa mengunci pintu kemudian. Tampaklah dari kedua netranya ruangan dengan nuansa klasik yang interiornya kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh furnitur kayu dan benda porselen berwarna cokelat. Dilengkapi dengan buku-buku yang tersusun rapi dalam rak tinggi di belakang kursi yang manajer tua itu duduki menambah kesan bahwa pemiliknya bukanlah manajer bar pinggir kota biasa.

Tanpa permisi-seperti yang sudah biasa ia lakukan ketika sudah di dalam ruang manajernya-ia duduk di sofa yang menghadap Moren yang duduk di belakang meja, meraih sebuah kaleng bir yang tersusun di atas meja kecil di depannya. Menenggaknya, membiarkan rasa pahit sekaligus membakar melewati kerongkongan.

"Kudengar dari Zanis ada seseorang yang mencariku." Mina menyandarkan tangannya di sandaran sofa, membiarkan kaleng birnya seperti menggantung di tangan.

"Ya." Moren hanya membalas singkat, tetapi pandangannya tak lepas dari perempuan berkuncir di depannya yang kini mengernyitkan dahi.

"Orang yang seperti apa? Kuharap tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku." Ia paling menghindari orang-orang dari Abbys Ground. Baginya yang sudah kembali ke jalan yang "sedikit" benar-sebagai bartender, bertemu dengan orang-orang itu hanya mengingatkan dirinya yang bersimbah darah targetnya dan tangis keluarga yang merasa dunia sungguh tidak adil karena sanak familinya mati di tangan dingin Mina. Abbys Ground yang tersisa hanyalah sampah baginya, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya setelah keluar dari penjara, ia berpikir ia harus membersihkan diri dari label "sampah" itu.

Ralat-tidak semua dari Abbys Ground yang ia hindari, seperti Zanis, Moren dan tentunya lelaki misterius itu, yang sampai sekarang tak terbayarkan rindunya padanya. Ya, hanya tiga orang itu.

"Tuan, apa anda mendengarku?" Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri, mendekati Moren yang tak terdengar suara olehnya. Barulah Mina menyadari bahwa mata lelaki tua itu tertutup disertai dengkur halus darinya.

"Tuan?" Mina yang menepuk-nepuk bahu Moren membuat lelaki tua itu tersentak, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ooh, maafkan aku, Mina. Aku tertidur. Menunggumu datang membuatku mengantuk." Moren terkekeh karena menyadari kelakuan konyolnya, kemudian melepas kacamatanya yang masih menenggeri hidung.

"Maafkan aku." Mina meminta maaf dengan nada datar. Moren meninggalkan kursinya, lalu berujar, "Sepertinya aku akan kena marah karena menahanmu terlalu lama di sini." Dengan tertawa garing, ia berjalan ke dinding sebelah kanan yang bercorak tidak sama dengan sekitarnya. Memencet sebuah tombol kecil yang Mina tidak tahu bagaimana Moren dapat mengenal tombol sekecil itu-hingga berbunyi "beep" dan terbukalah dinding itu-lebih tinggi dari kepalanya.

"Masuklah, aku harus mengurus yang lain." Alibinya meninggalkan Mina karena tak ingin akan kena semprot orang yang memanggil perempuan itu.

Ketika tepat kakinya menginjak ruangan, pintu otomatis tertutup, hingga tidak kelihatan sama sekali bahwa ia tadi masuk lewat pintu. Mina mengernyit karena ia tidak menyangka bahwa bar pinggir kota ini ternyata memiliki teknologi yang terbilang maju.

Melihat ke sisi kiri, ia baru mengetahui ada seseorang yang berdiri menghadap jendela besar yang tak terhalang tirai. Mematung dengan menatap ke luar, mengamati pinggir kota Horizon yang belum juga "tidur", terlihat dari mobil-mobil yang masih berseliweran di jalan, memantulkan cahaya dari lampunya.

"Permisi." Mina kemudian melanjutkan. "Saya Mina. Apakah anda yang mencari saya?"

Seseorang itu, tanpa Mina ketahui tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang memanggilmu." Seseorang yang berambut kelabu-nyaris putih, panjang dan diikat itu berbalik perlahan. Dari tubuhnya yang dikenakan setelan tuksedo hitam, terlihat sedikit membungkuk ditambah kedua tangan yang disampirkan di belakang. Kembali tersenyum tipis-nyaris membentuk seringai menghias wajahnya-dapat ditebak orang itu bukanlah seseorang yang mengerti bagaimana tersenyum pada seorang wanita dengan benar.

"Lama tidak berjumpa." Lelaki di depannya mendekat beberapa langkah. "Duduklah," perintahnya pada Mina yang sedikit terperangah melihat lelaki itu.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Tuan?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat lelaki itu menaikkan alis.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya balik lelaki itu.

"Tidak-mungkin iya, saya hanya pernah melihat anda di sudut dekat pintu masuk... berdiri." Mina mengujarkan hal itu dengan bercicit di akhir.

"Ya, anggap saja begitu." Ia mendekati sofa, duduk berhadapan dengan perempuan yang masih memakai seragam bartender. "Kupikir Zanis sudah memberitahumu." Lelaki itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Yah, terlalu berlarut-larut untuk membahas siapa diriku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini." Dari bawah meja kecil, terdapat lemari yang dikeluarkannya sesuatu. Sebuah kotak pakaian.

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan Veera yang kupindah ke bar, dan kau menjaga cafe sehari penuh. Sebagai gantinya, kau tidak perlu bekerja di bar."

"Ap-apa?" kedua pupil di mata _crimson_ itu membesar mendengar perintah itu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja tertangkap di auditorinya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan," tandasnya, dengan menyilangkan kedua kaki. Tetap menatap Mina yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, menunggu jawaban.

Sebenarnya, dalam pikirnya ia tidak keberatan dengan yang ditawarkan lelaki itu. Hanya saja, ia memikirkan bagaimana untuk tabungan uang sekolah untuk Krixi. Menjadi seorang bartender memang cukup untuk itu, hanya saja iapun bekerja dengan shift di cafe untuk menambah keperluan yang lain. Dengan hanya bekerja seharian di cafe, ia tidak yakin apakah masih bisa menghidupi ia dan adik asuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Krixi yang bersedih atau bahkan ikut bekerja tetap sebagai bartender untuk dirinya sendiri karena kebutuhan yang tak tercukupi. Ia begitu menyayangi Krixi. Hanya anak itu yang membuatnya tetap merasa waras dan selayaknya manusia biasa selepas dari penjara. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk bekerja di tempat lain yang menawarkan gaji lebih besar, tetapi ia urungkan. Memangnya ada yang mau menerima dirinya yang bekas penjahat?

"Ah, aku mengerti. Kau mencemaskan anak itu, kan? Tenang saja, setelah kau menerima ini, aku akan menanggung biaya sekolahnya."

Mina yang awalnya menunduk merenung, menilik ke depan dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Mencari keseriusan akan pernyataan oleh lelaki yang di depannya itu.

"Percaya saja. Kau hanya perlu memakai kostum ini, dan bagianmu di rak _pastry_."

Perempuan itu mengangguk, mendekatkan kotak berisi kostum warna warni itu hingga tepat di hadapannya. Ketika ia mengangkat pakaian itu, didapatinya kostum seperti jumpsuit pendek yang didominasi warna cokelat dan merah muda, berhias aneka imitasi kue dan _cone_ eskrim di bagian bahu kanan. Menilik ke bawahnya, ia menemukan _wig_ panjang merah muda dengan ombre hijau lembut di bagian poni. Ia tertegun awalnya, kemudian membuang napas. Pasrah dengan yang akan terjadi nanti ketika ia harus memakai pakaian seperti itu dan berpikir akan menambah dosis obat dan krim anti kerutan untuk wajahnya. Artinya, ia harus mengeluarkan uang lebih untuk itu. Tidak mengapa, lirihnya dalam hati. Itu lebih baik daripada diejek nenek tua berpakaian nyentrik oleh pengunjung nantinya.

"Dan kapan saya harus mulai bekerja?"

"Besok. Jangan lupa wignya, dan sabitmu perlu dihias juga. Setiap pagi sampai jam 10 kau menjaga pintu dengan membagikan donat ke pengunjung, seperti yang biasa Veera lakukan."

"Akan saya lakukan." Mina menutup kotak berisi pakaian itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum-tepatnya menyeringai. Ia beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan Mina yang ikut berdiri sembari mengangkat kotak berisi pakaian.

"Permisi." Ketika berbalik, Mina sedikit kaget ketika didapatinya pintu otomatis di depannya telah terbuka. Sedang ia sudah keluar dari ruangan itu, sang lelaki berambut perak itu menatapnya dari belakang. Tak terdengar oleh Mina bahwa lelaki itu bergumam pelan.

"Cantik seperti biasa." Dengan seringai yang tak juga lepas darinya, ia melanjutkan, _"My Sc_ _ythe_ _llica."_

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
